Nach dem Tod!
by GermanHoneypop
Summary: Ich hab mich gefragt: Was passiert mit Luke, nachdem er im Olymp stirbt? Hier ist ein kleiner Oneshot, der daraus entstanden ist! Diese Geschichte ist auch auf zu finden, also nicht, dass ihr euch wundert.


Luke

So! Und was jetzt? Ich bin gerade im Thronsaal des Olymps gestorben, ein echt komisches Gefühl übrigens, und steh jetzt in einer Lobby. Was bei allen Göttern tue ich hier?! Ich dachte ich komme in den Tartarus! Bei all den Dingen, die ich gemacht habe…

Aber nein, ich stehe in einer Lobby, mit lauter anderen Leuten und hab keine Ahnung, was ich hier soll! Hm, vielleicht frag ich einfach mal jemanden. Ich ging zu einem Typen und fragte ihn, was jetzt los sei und er antwortete: „Ah, neu hier, was? Ja, du brauchst Geld um die Überfahrt bei dem Typen da drüben bezahlen zu können! Ich hab keins, weswegen ich hier auch schon seit ungefähr tausend Jahren darum bettele, dass er mich umsonst mitnimmt!"

Achso! Dann bin ich also hier bei Charon! Ich schaue an mir runter und entdecke doch tatsächlich meinen Beutel, in dem ich immer meine Drachmen aufbewahre. Also gehe ich zu dem Mann, der als Charon beschrieben wurde, und der fragte, als er mich sah: „Du willst rüber? Hast du Geld?" Ich hielt ihm meinen Beutel hin und als er die Drachmen darin sah weiteten sich seine Augen und er murmelte: „Die hab ich nicht mehr gesehen, seit dieser Fischjunge hier war! Da hinten im Boot ist noch ein Platz für dich frei!" Ich setzte mich ins Boot und wartete. Stimmt! Percy war ja bei seinem ersten Auftrag hier gewesen! Das meinte also Charon mit „Fischjunge"! OK, diese Bezeichnung ist ja fast noch besser als Algenhirn!

Annabeth hatte ihn immer Algenhirn genannt… Ich hoffe bloß, dass er gut zu ihr ist. Denn sonst würde er meinen ganzen Zorn noch aus dem Tode heraus zu spüren bekommen! Aber Percy würde sowas, glaube ich, niemals tun. Er ist gut und treu. Nicht so, wie ich… Verdammt! Ich war so blöd! Wie konnte ich mich nur auf Kronos einlassen?! Was würde ich dafür geben das rückgängig machen zu können! Während ich so in meinen Schuldgefühlen hing, fuhr das Boot los. Der Styx… Da hatte ich mich mal rein geschmissen. Warum eigentlich? Ach ja, genau… Für Kronos… Was war ich nur so dumm! Dann kamen wir an und Charon scheuchte uns aus seinem Boot. Ich sah Zerberus und andere Tote. Ich hörte die Schreie aus den Feldern der Bestrafung und mir bangte es davor, was meine Strafe sein würde. Aber wahrscheinlich käme ich da nicht mal hin! Bei meinen Taten bleibt mir wohl nichts anderes als Tartarus übrig…

Ich stellte mich an einer der Schlagen aus Toten an, an deren Kasse, glaube ich, „Kassierer tot" stand, ich konnte es nicht genau erkennen, weil die Schlange so lang war, sind wohl viele gestorben in letzter Zeit! Ich wollte zu den Richtern! Ich würde es wahrscheinlich nicht schaffen, aber ich wollte sie überzeugen, dass ich nicht in den Tartarus muss. Naja, ich weiß ja nicht, wie das hier abläuft, aber ich hoffe einfach mal, dass ich dazu die Chance bekommen werde... Die bekam ich nicht! Als ich nämlich in diesem Raum mit den drei Richtern stand, konnte ich mich nicht mehr bewegen oder sprechen und die drei riefen einstimmig: „Bei deinen Taten, wirst du zu einer Ewigkeit im Tartarus verbannt!" Na toll! Ich hatte es geahnt! Und ein paar Skelettsoldaten wollten mich gerade dort hinein werfen gehen, als plötzlich ein Mann auftauchte. Das… das ist doch Hades höchst persönlich! Die Skelettsoldaten rührten sich nicht mehr und sahen ihren Herren ehrfürchtig an, während die Richter (Sie reden anscheinend nur einstimmig) riefen: „Herr! Wo wart ihr? Warum beehrt ihr uns mit eurem Besuch?" „Tja! Ich war gerade auf dem Olymp, auf dem ich jetzt für immer willkommen bin!" „Oh wir freuen uns für sie!" „Ja, und das alles nur dank diesem Jackson! Ich muss sagen, ich hatte ihn falsch eingeschätzt!" Percy hat es geschafft, dass Hades auf dem Olymp immer willkommen ist? Wow, was eine Leistung! Hades sprach weiter: „Dieser Junge hat mich echt erstaunt! Er hat sogar das ewige Leben abgelehnt! Und dafür nur Gutes verlangt! Oh, und wegen einer Bitte, die er direkt an mich gestellt hatte, nach der Versammlung, bin ich jetzt auch hier!" „Was können wir für dich tun, oh Herr?" Mann oh mann, diese Richter nerven vielleicht mit ihrem einstimmigen Gefasel! Aber mich interessiert es wirklich, um was Percy Hades gebeten hat! Und das fand ich auch schnell heraus: „Der Junge da!" Er zeigte auf mich „Bringt ihn in meinen Palast!" Die Skelettsoldaten nahmen mich wieder hoch und schleppten mich in Richtig Hadespalast. Was hatte Percy bloß gefragt? Bestimmt nicht, ob sie mich bitte nicht in den Tartarus werfen könnten! Immerhin hasst er mich! Verständlicherweise…

Vielleicht wollte er ja sowas wie einen Diener, der sowieso schon tot war, weswegen er auch alle Lasten übernehmen könnte und ich war halt der erste, den Hades gefunden hatte! Nein, ich kenn ihn zwar nicht so gut, aber ich glaube, das wäre überhaupt nicht Percys Art… Hm, einfach abwarten! Den Grund für dieses äußerst ungemütliche Herumgeschleppt werden finde ich spätestens im Palast von Hades heraus! Dort war ich mittlerweile auch angekommen und wurde auch sofort äußerst unsanft auf den dreckigen Boden geschmissen. Die Soldaten positionierten sich derweilen an den Wänden und dem Eingangstor. Ich rappelte mich wieder auf und sah nun Hades auf seinem Thron aus Knochen sitzen. Er schaute mich an und meinte: „Du bist ein echter Glückspilz!" „Was?!", platzte es aus mir heraus. Was meinte Hades denn damit! „Naja, der Typ, den du umbringen wolltest, nachdem du ihn nicht auf deine Seite ziehen konntest, hat mich gebeten deine Strafe abzuschwächen, weil du doch irgendwie wie ein Held gestorben seist und so weiter. Hermes hat da zwar auch drum gebeten, aber bei Percy hatte ich noch was offen. Immerhin hab ich auch versucht ihn umzubringen… Mehrmals!" Er lachte, was beim Gott der Toten wirklich unglaublich fehl am Platz wirkte! Ich stattdessen war nun haltlos verwirrt! Percy hatte darum gebeten meine Strafe abzuschwächen!? Wieso denn das? Vielleicht hatte ihn Annabeth darum gebeten…

Hades sprach weiter: „Diese Annabeth kam kurz darauf auch zu mir und bat mich darum dich ins Elysium zu schicken! Ich hab ihr dann erklärt, dass das zu viel wäre und ich sowieso schon jemandem versprochen hätte dich nicht in den Tartarus zu stecken! Als ich ihr gesagt hatte, dass dieser jemand ihr Freund Percy ist, hättest du ihr Gesicht sehen sollen! Oh Mann, ich bin heute echt gut drauf…" Dann hatte Annabeth ihn also nicht darum gebeten! Ich wünschte ich wäre nicht so blöd gewesen! Percy und ich hätten echt gute Freunde werden können!

Ich sagte: „Also mir persönlich gefällt ein fröhlicher Hades!", nur um mir selbst zu beweisen, dass ich wieder sprechen konnte. Hades lachte und meinte: „Weißt du was, Junge? Ich glaube, ich schicke dich doch ins Elysium!" Das meint er jetzt doch nicht Ernst, oder? Er will mich tatsächlich ins Elysium schicken, trotz der Scheiße, die ich gebaut hatte!? Er kam auf mich zu, legte die Hand auf meine Schulter und plötzlich war der Thronsaal verschwunden! Jetzt stand ich auf einer großen Wiese, auf der ein paar Leute Federball spielten. Ich konnte erkennen, dass es sich bei diesen um Tote handelte, weil sie so durchsichtig schimmerten, wie ich. Ich stand gerade tatsächlich auf der Insel der Seeligen! Hades sagte: „Aber nicht, dass du jetzt denkst, dass du keine Strafe bekommst! Allerdings wird deine Strafe eben hier stattfinden und nicht auf den Feldern der Bestrafung!" Na toll zu früh gefreut… Obwohl immer noch alles besser ist, als der Tartarus!

Hades sprach weiter: „Ja, du wirst hier für immer ein Kellner sein! Immer wenn einer einen Kellner ruft, musst du hineilen und seine Bestellung aufnehmen und ihm dann das gewünschte bringen! Außer dir habe ich hier noch zwei andere Kellner, du hast also genug zu tun! Dir ist es aber erlaubt, mit den Toten hier zu sprechen, also hast du es um einiges besser, als so manch andere Bestrafte! Oh und solltest du dich einmal weigern deine Arbeit zu tun, überleg ich mir das mit dem Tartarus noch mal!" Der Schluss hat mir ein wenig Angst gemacht, wenn man den Tonfall bedenkt, mit dem Hades das gesagt hatte… aber der Rest klang nicht mal so schrecklich!

Ich war also auf Ewig ein Kellner! Und das ist auch gar nicht so schlimm, denn ich war nicht allein! Ich hatte sogar schon einige Freunde unter den Toten im Elysium gefunden! Meine beste Freundin war übrigens eine Hadestochter namens Bianca di'Angelo…


End file.
